The Ultimate Brawl (Level)
Description *Objectives: **Fight Fernando Hernandez *Characters: Andromeda Vadum, Elites, Fernando Hernandez *Weather: Sunny *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: **Back in the fight ***Fight Fernando on Hardened Difficulty **Championship Fighter ***Fight Fernando on Legendary Difficulty (If chosen unlocks Back in the fight achievement) *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: The Ultimate Brawl *Date/Time: February 3, 2949 3:22:07 pm and counting *Place: State of Vadum, Sangheilios *Character: Unnamed Spec Ops Elite *Division: Elites Opening Scene Scene opens up with a council discussion. Sangheili Councilor 1: We cannot risk other parts of the planet to be in ruins. Sangheili Councilor 2: What news do you bring Andromeda? Andromeda Vadum: The Sangheili Resistance was killed in action in the capital Is'mi Esla. The Ultranationalists are planning something big. Sangheili High Councilor: Most Sangheili have retreated underground. While we do not know of there plans we cannot have are planet destroyed as the Councilor has stated. Andromeda Vadum: Then we will build a stronger resistance and force the enemy back to where they came. Sangheili Adviser: High Councilor a message from an unknown contact. Sangheili High Councilor: Play it. The adviser presses a button an a hologram pops up. It is Fernando Hernandez. Fernando Hernandez (Hologram): Hello everyone. Andromeda Vadum: 'CONT'D'' You!'' Fernando Hernandez (Hologram): Yes, me. Of course you have heard I need one more Sangheili to create a complete cure. Andromeda Vadum: And who is that? Fernando Hernandez (Hologram): Meet me in a disclosed location and maybe you'll find out...As for you elites, you planet couldnt be more easy to destroy when you have the right weapons and armies. [Smiles] I'll keep you posted with updates. The hologram then is deactivated. Sangheili High Councilor: We have to kill him. Andromeda, Im sending you with a small group of trained elites to kill him along with two spec ops soldiers. Negotiate with him first. Then kill him. Andromeda Vadum: As you command, High Councilor. Scene fades out. MOMENTS LATER Scene fades in Andromeda is at an empty parking lot with two spec ops elites at his side. Andromeda Vadum: Im here! Come out! [Whispers] So I can kill you. The two spec ops elites laugh then suddenly pause as Fernando Hernandez starts to appear. Camera gets a medium shot then slowly zooms out to a full shot as Fernando towards them, in slow motion. The speed then returns to normal speed as Fernando and Andromeda meet face to face. Andromeda Vadum: What do you want. Fernando Hernandez: I got something of yours. An energy sword perhaps. Andromeda Vadum: Property of Sangheili doesn't belong to a human of any kind. Fernando Hernandez: Hmm, of course. You want it? (Walks away) Come and get it! A Spec Ops elite then runs towards Fernando. Fernando then turns around and back fists the spec ops elite to the ground. On the edge of Fernando's lips a feint hit of a smile. The second spec ops elite then runs towards Fernando and the gameplay begins. Gameplay After 5 minute of fighting the spec ops elite gets off the ground and joins in. Fernando is blocking punches and using counter-attacks. THE PLAYERS GOAL IS TO STAY ALIVE FOR AT LEAST 30 MINUTES OF GAMEPLAY. Meanwhile the fight is still going on more and more elites join in to try and kill Fernando. Ending scene Fernando manages to kill multiple elites. Then a V-22 Osprey comes in and guns the rest down. Dark Op Soldier (Pilot): Come on sir! We have to go! Fernando jumps and grabs the edge of the osprey. A Dark Op Soldier helps him inside.'' Fernando pulls out his Desert Eagle and traces it on Andromeda shooting as Andromeda runs for cover. '''Fernando Hernandez: (To Pilot) Hold here. The osprey holds its position. Camera pans to Andromeda who is taking cover behind a building. Fernando Hernandez: [CONT'D] And I thought you could kill a human quickly and easily. Andromeda Vadum: I can. You have something of mine? Fernando Hernandez: Ah yes. (Takes out an energy sword and tosses it to Andromeda.) ''Andromeda catches it. Fernando Hernandez: I would hurry! We got your brother! Of course all Sangheili are brothers to each other, so, I guess you dont know "who" we acctually got! {Smiles] Fernando Hernandez: (To pilot) Takes us out of here. (To Andromeda') Dont worry. He'll be dead before you even get to see him, or her. [Laughs] Ha ha ha ha ha ha haa. Scene fades out.